What Once Was
by Setsuna-X
Summary: “We were one once Yoh, in more ways than one.” Hao x Yoh twincest 5 chapters or less.
1. Want to Know Why?

**What Once Was  
**_By: Setsuna-X_

**Summary: "**We were one once Yoh, in more ways than one." Hao x Yoh** twincest  
****Warning: **Boy x Boy (that means: gay, yaoi, shonen-ai, boys' love, slash, etc.) & names (jap and eng) might cross sometimes. Please point out any mistakes. And some OOC.  
**Disclaimer: **Shaman King and it's characters do not belong to me—this fic, on the other hand, does.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Want to Know Why?**

Yoh and the rest of his comrades were gathered around a blazing fire, keeping the cool night air warm around the dancing embers. They still had a ways to go before they made it to the Patch Village. Anna was busy talking to Temari and Jun, her powerful demeanor easily taking control of the conversation. Horo, Ren, Ryu, Chocolove, and Manta were busy either joking around or having yet another pointless argument. Faust and his deceased wife could be seen off on their own little world, fully engaged in the other, yet still close enough to the large, dancing flames. Yoh was laying a bit of ways from the group, silently staring at the clear sky and luminous stars with Amidamaru for company.

Then that's when _that _happened. And when _he _came.

Hao, appearing what seemed like out of nowhere, arrived standing upon the large hand of his overwhelming Fire Spirit. He had been watching Yoh's group for the longest time, secretly longing to be right there with, well, not them, but with him, with _his Yoh._

His little afro haired sidekick was seen clutching onto the bottom hem of Hao's flowing cloak, acting as if he would rather not be there, knowing far to well that this meeting could very well go downhill and once again Hao would be disappointed.

As soon as Hao appeared everyone was already in a battle position. Each were a breath away from using all their furyoku and Anna clutched the beads tighter in her hand, ready to summon her newly acquired Shinigami. Yoh could feel his heart pounding faster in his chest. It seemed that would always happen whenever Hao was nearby or when he caught himself thinking about the other boy. He stood up calmly on the surface, but inside he was a wreck. His swirling emotions never filtered onto his face, but they were there, silently and slowly tormenting him.

Whenever Hao was there, with his long, flowing chocolate hair, and with a face identical to his own Yoh felt a feeling of coming home. His body would relax and would immediately fill with warmth. In other words, they were feelings and emotions that he really shouldn't be experiencing.

They were wrong, this was wrong.

Yet, despite knowing that, he couldn't control his body's response to the close proximity of Hao's. It was as if he longed to be there atop the burning hand of the Fire Spirit, engulfed into Hao's strong arms.

But it was all _wrong_!

This was not only his enemy and the enemy of every other Shaman out there, but it was also another guy that he was having these sort of feelings for. He had a _fiancé_, for goodness sake! Not only that, but this boy, no, this _man_ was his brother. His _identical_ brother!

Yoh felt a wave of shame crash against him and almost stumbled from his stiff position as he glared up at the person who caused these emotions to war within him.

Hao smirked to himself as he saw several of those feelings stream lightly across Yoh's face. He knew what the other teen was experiencing, especially since he was feeling some of the same emotions as him.

Whenever he laid his eyes upon his supposed nemesis, warm and bubbly feelings danced in his stomach and his body would instantly become warm. He longed to hold that body, fragile only in appearance, with his arms and cradle him against his chest. He longed to kiss those innocent, virgin lips, to taint them with his own poisonous ones. He wished to thread his fingers through those silky locks and simply be with Yoh for all eternity, but the only way that could be accomplished would be if Yoh would simply join him in ruling as Shaman King and help rid the world of all the worthless normal humans.

The difference between him and Yoh in all this is that Hao knows _why_ they both feel this way. Yoh would never be able to remember, that is, unless Hao _wanted_ him to remember.

He is, after all, the one who had gone and sealed those memories of the past again. It seemed like the right and humane thing to do. He didn't want Yoh knowing about _that_ yet. It would be a too painful event to re-experience, even if he didn't remember now.

Resolved to talk to Yoh about it once he was ready Hao turned to the tense and awaiting Shamans.

"Lovely night isn't it, Yoh," he asked, completely ignoring the fact that Yoh's friends existed, "The moon sure is big and bright tonight," he continued to speak as Yoh internally struggled with his emotions. He was sure that the sound of his voice was driving the younger shaman wild and the fact that Yoh didn't understand _why_ it was driving him wild drove the music-hearing boy insane.

Normally he would be the calmest and most level headed out of the whole group. It was an odd and rare occurrence that something was able to affect him so much and so deeply. The annoying thing was that he didn't even know _why_ it bothered him so much; why he reacted to it so much and in such confusing ways as well.

"What do you want, Hao?!" yelled out Horo, annoyed at how this guy just comes and go's as he pleases, completely disrupting them when they were having fun. Arguing with Ren is always fun.

"Now, now, no need to be so rude," admonished the fire wielding teen, "I just came to have a little chat with your Master Yoh over here," said Hao, never once taking his eyes off Yoh. He told his Fire Spirit to gently and slowly lower him and Apacho onto the ground as he climbed off the massive hand without any trouble. He landed on the soft ground as if he had floated instead of walked.

"Well Yoh has nothing he wants to say to you!" shouted Horo again in response.

"Yeah!"

"Master Yoh has nothing to say to you so please leave now," quipped Ryu, holding his wooden sword pointedly in front of him. Too bad intimidations never worked on Hao. He knew he was way stronger than these 'wanna-be' shamans.

"I believe I came here to talk to Yoh, not to argue with asinine creatures such as yourselves," haughtily said Hao.

Ren's left eye twitched, annoyed at this confrontation. Anna looked on at the scene, trying to weigh the best way to avoid any conflict this night while the rest of the group glared at Hao openly, trying their best to remain calm. But this damn guy pissed them off so easily!

Throughout this whole exchange Yoh had been oddly and surprisingly quiet. Usually he stepped in right away to avoid any future conflict, but it seemed that this wasn't going to be the case today.

"Well Yoh, should we go have ourselves a little chat?" asked Hao a little too politely. "I promise no harm with come to your precious leader," he added with his hands posed in mock surrender as indignations verbrated off the yellow-gold canyon walls.

"Just go away Hao!" some one shouted at him.

"Yeah, just go and leave us the hell alone!" added another one of Yoh's lackeys. Seriously, this macho-I'm a shaman-thing was becoming too old too fast.

Yoh didn't answer for the longest time. He knew that everyone's eyes were on him, especially Hao's, Anna's, and Amidamaru's.

"Who knows," continued Hao, undisturbed at Yoh's lack of response, "You might find out why you're feeling the way you do," he added slyly.

Yoh's eyes widened slightly as murmuring voices drifted around him. 'Hao knew how he was feeling! And he even knew the reason as to why he feels this way too!' It was too much of a tempting offer to pass up, and Hao knew it.

"Sure." Short and simple. There it was, he had just consented to this 'little chat'.

He knew that everyone was shocked, amazed, hurt, and even be feeling a little betrayed because of that one little word, but at the moment Yoh couldn't bring himself to think about it too much. This was something that had been bothering him since he first saw that identical face and flowing brown hair for the first time. Everyone was silent around him and it was the oddest thing. He was so used to chatter and laughter all around him that the lack of voices made him feel alone and out of place. Even the fires embers didn't feel warm anymore. Yoh turned to look at his friends and traveling companions and let out a carefree grin. "Don't worry, everything will work out somehow," he said, letting them know that he was okay with this and that they should just trust him.

Not one of them looked reassured, but there wasn't really any of them could do about it so they silently, with slightly hurt looks on their faces, watched as Yoh turned back to facing Hao and made his way over to the Fire Spirits open hand. Amidamaru floated silently near his friend and Master, vowing never to leave his side for even a second, lest something happen to Yoh.

Yoh stood there with his back still to his friends and clenched the sword that he had forgotten all about in his hand. He couldn't take the looks they were sending him and found it easier to leave this way. And it wasn't as if this was to be permenant. He wasn't going to join Hao or anything. He just wanted to know the truth of why he felt the way he did toward his own brother.

And with that Hao, Yoh, Apacho, and the Fire Spirit vanished from their location.

_TBC_

**

* * *

A/N: **Why oh why did I start a new story::sigh:: I guess I just wanted some Shaman King posted. Well, this isn't going to be a long fic or anything. 5 chapters max I would say and they would be shorter than this one. I just didn't know where to end this. Anyway, hoped you liked the first chapter. 


	2. Tell Me

**What Once Was  
**_By: Setsuna-X_

**Summary: "**We were one once Yoh, in more ways than one." Hao x Yoh** twincest  
****Warning: **Boy x Boy (that means: gay, yaoi, shonen-ai, boys' love, slash, etc.) & names (jap and eng) might cross sometimes. Please point out any mistakes. Thanks. Also cases of OOC, simply b/c it can't be helped  
**Disclaimer: **Shaman King and it's characters do not belong to me—doesn't stop me from wishing it did.

* * *

**Chapter 2- **Tell Me

* * *

Leaving the rest of his party behind Yoh reappeared on a high canyon. The only light around was from the bountiful stars that littered the dark blue sky. He hopped off the Fire Spirits hand as soon as he was close to the ground, making sure the height didn't hurt him. 

Amidamaru appeared directly next to him immediately, surprised that he was transported as well when the Fire Spirit has teleported them from their friends. The samurai spirit looked on toward his master in confusion, wishing he knew exactly what was going through his usual easy going companion. Yoh rarely looked as tense as he did now, but Amidamaru guessed that it was all within good reason. He was all alone with Hao and one of his shaman followers and even he had to admit that fighting Hao alone was not a very smart thing to do.

Hao calmly remained standing on his spirits hand, enjoying the view of Yoh becoming increasingly impatient. It was such a rare sight to see the normally easy going boy becoming anxious and annoyed. Hao turned to the tiny Apacho and asked him to go and fetch some wood he had spotted nearby. The brown-haired boy hopped off his Fire Spirits hand gracefully, using the air currents to slow down his gravitational fall.

Amidamaru continued trying to gain Yoh's attention, still trying to figure out why the teen had suddenly decided to talk to the evil Hao after so many attempts on the other teens. What made this time any different?

Apacho returned with the wood promptly, letting it fall into a small pile of brown sticks. Hao snapped his fingers and his Fire Spirit lit the wood easily, allowing the small flame to consume it slowly and therefore letting it burn longer.

"Yoh," began Hao, approching the teen slowly, "I'm so glad you have finally decided to talk to me without your _friends_ around," said Hao, forcing out the word 'friends' as if jealous.

Yoh tried to gather himself. This wasn't like him at all. He never lost his cool, even in the most dire situations he was able to maintain great control over his emotions. He only really lost himself where his friends were involved, like that one time with Manta and Faust. But then after entering that annoyingly long cave with only himself and his thoughts he was able to think things more clearly and was able to learn about himself more intimately. The odd thing was that while within that infinite darkness he never felt truly alone. It was as if there was always someone there, someone he knew for a long time and who was protecting him. Even after escaping the stone cavern walls he still hadn't figured out who that presence was.

Yet now after being with Hao, alone like this, he began to feel that same feeling all over again. That feeling that they have known each other for such a long time, and it confused him to no end! Hadn't he just met Hao right before the second round of the Shaman Fight? Because of all these confusing questions that he had no answers to his emotions were wracked and caused him to feel slightly out of character.

"Hao," finally spoke Yoh, "Why do I feel this way?" he prompted right away, taking a step closer to his brother and placing a hand over his wildly beating heart. The closer he got to the slightly older teen the more his heart pounded in his chest.

"And how exactly do you feel?" responded Hao with a smile on his face and suppressing a light chuckle. He really wanted to hear the words come out of those sweet lips he longed to kiss.

Amidamaru looked between both boys, becoming increasingly confused than when he had first arrived there. He noticed that the little sidekick that always followed Hao was nowhere to be seen. The samurai spirit then spun around, looking deep into the overwhelming darkness that was not lit by the small flame located just a ways from the two other shamans. If this was a trap to attack his Master Yoh to rid him of the Shaman tournament Amidamaru was not going to go down without a fight. He grasped the transparent sword on his hip, an unconscious reaction he acquired from his living days, and strained to see past the blanket of night.

Yoh's face heated up slightly, his sun-tanned skin taking on a light rosy color over his cheeks. He really didn't want to answer that. He hoped that Hao would already know how he was feeling since he had alluded to it before leaving his friends. If anything, that was the sole reason on why he had agreed to leave at all! Did that mean that Hao really didn't know and simply made a lucky guess? The thought itself annoyed him to know end, making him feel a bit annoyed at himself too for falling for it.

"I-I," he stuttered out, mentally smacking himself for sounding so ineloquent. He turned his head slightly to look behind him, trying to gain some kind of support from Amidamaru. He noticed that his spirit was currently looking at the darkness intently, as if searching for something.

Yoh then turned his body fully to his transparent samurai spirit. "Is something wrong, Amidamaru?" he asked genuinely, feeling a little guilty at not explaining things to his, what he liked to call, 'guardian spirit'. Amidamaru turned to look at Yoh swiftly, surprised at the sudden question directed at him.

"Yes, everything is fine," he answered, shooting Hao a quick warning glare, "it's just that I don't trust us being alone out here, numbered two to one in their favor and without any support from our friends."

Yoh looked at Amidamaru sadly and a bit apologetic. It was his fault that they were in this position, but the thing was that he didn't feel the least bit threatened by his supposed sworn enemy Hao. "It's alright Amidamaru," the brown-haired boy said, "everything will be fine," he added with his usual lopsided grin. Amidamaru looked at him dubiously, but really had nothing to say back to that.

"Perhaps we should talk about your feelings in private, Yoh," quipped Hao from behind them. "Apacho has already left, wishing to give us more privacy. I don't think you'll be able to speak truthfully while your own spirit is around," he said with a knowing look in his eyes. Both shaman and spirit stared at Hao, but with different expressions on their faces. Amidamaru was ready to attack the fire wielding teen, regardless of him only being a spirit, while Yoh's face looked more contemplative than anything.

Yoh turned the statement around in his head, trying to figure what he should really do. He wasn't nervous at all when he was around Hao, but thinking that Amidamaru would hear the thoughts and feelings he had been keeping with in him made him extremely anxious. Would he be able to fully explain himself to Hao and be completely truthful with the other shaman while his guardian ghost was nearby? Probably not. Yoh steeled himself for an inevitable explosion.

"Amidamaru," began Yoh, turning away from his spirit and bowing his head slightly, his face aligned horizontally with the ground and his eyes scrunched up tight, "can you please leave Hao and I alone so we can talk more privately?"

Amidamaru just sputtered nonsense words at his master while his eyes bulged from their sockets. "But Yoh!" exclaimed Amidamaru, "You can't possibly mean that! I can't leave you alone with him," he said, pointing at Hao rudely. Hao just smirked in return, knowing that he would get his way at being able to talk to his Yoh alone. "I won't leave," the spirit stated sharply while crossing his arms over his chest, unwilling to let any harm come to his master. Who knew what sort of evil, twisted things Hao would do to Yoh without him there to protect him.

"Amidamaru," began Yoh again, this time with more steel in his voice; a tone he had never used before. "Please leave Hao and I alone," he stated evenly as his body was wracked with tension, his muscles tightening from the sheer will to not turn around.

Amidamaru opened his mouth to speak again, but Yoh turned suddenly with a pleading look in his eyes. Amidamaru had never seen his master act this way before and he had to admit it scared him a bit, but he really could not go against those exceedingly pleading eyes. He looked at his master intently then nodded his head once before turning toward Hao and sending him a glare just for good measure before his melted away into the shadows.

Yoh let out a breath he hadn't known that he was holding and took some time to collect himself. He turned back to look at his brother, uncertainty blooming in his eyes. Did he really do the right thing by sending his guardian ghost away? But he still felt no ill-intent coming from Hao, nor did he feel threatened at all by his presence. It was all too confusing considering they were supposed to be enemies.

"Now then," began Hao, taking the lead in the conversation, "What is it that you're feeling Yoh?" he asked with knowing eyes.

Yoh looked a little annoyed and embarrassed at having to answer the question, but he knew that if he didn't answer truthfully then this 'little talk' would lead them nowhere and would be nothing but a big waste of time. The short-brown haired boy took in a deep breath, calming his fraying nerves and slowly released the air from his lungs.

"I feel, I feel as if I know you from a long time ago. I have this feeling in my chest that tightens whenever I look at you. And despite being declared enemies I just know that you would do nothing to hurt me unless it was to strengthen me," said Yoh, completely honest, although he did omit the part of where he was attracted to the other teen.

Hao, on the other hand, was surprised by the complete confidence is brother had in him. He practically laid his heart right in the open to be either rescued or destroyed; very risky. Hao tried to suppress the slight blush that was over coming his face from the declaration, but sprinkles of pink had filtered onto his face regardless. He let out a sharp grin at Yoh's direction as he walked closer to the other boy.

"Yoh," began Hao, stepping even closer to Yoh, only an arms length away from the boy. He could feel his own heart thumping in his chest in anticipation. He wasn't even sure if he should even begin revealing their past, or it was the right moment to do so, but he did know that this would be the best chance he had to do so. Who knew, maybe he would even win over the other shaman and they would rule over the new world of only shamans. Hao looked deeply into swimming chocolate eyes opposite him that brimmed with emotion. He could hear Yoh's own heart beating against his chest faster, as if trying to synchronize with his own. Hao breathed out the other teens name again, moving even closer and extending his hand to the others' face.

Yoh felt his own feet moving of their own accord, stepping even closer to his brother. Once the long haired teen had extended his surprisingly warm hand to his face he found himself leaning into the touch, savoring something that felt as if he had lost it a long time ago.

Hao finally stepped so close that their chests were grazing each other, their respective shirts touching each other heavily. Yoh had closed his eyes once the palm of Hao's hand cradled his face softly, holding his head upright. Yoh felt an arm circling around his waist, pulling him even closer against the hard chest he laid upon and gripping him in a tight embrace. He managed to free one of his arms which had been stuck between them and wrapped it around Hao's shoulder and behind the other boy's neck. He opened his eyes only to find himself staring into softened chocolate eyes and a small, satisfied, yet sad, smile playing on Hao's lips.

Yoh opened his mouth to ask why the other teen was smiling, but found his mouth covered my soft and slightly moist lips. The gentle, closed lips pressed lightly against his own. Yoh found his eyes becoming wider from the sensation. Once the lips hit his own it felt as if something snapped around him; it was as if he had been in a sort of trance before. What was he doing here kissing his enemy of all people!? Hadn't he confirmed to himself that these type of feelings were wrong? They were both boys—they were _identical _brothers! Wasn't this like kissing himself?

'But it really wasn't,' he thought to himself, 'Hao is completely different from me. We may have similar features, but personality-wise we really vary.'

Yoh found himself throwing the rough logic out into the wind as he pressed his own slightly chapped lips against Hao's. He felt, more than heard, when the other boy let out a satisfied sigh that he was finally responding.

Yoh knew that the conversation they were supposed to be having had become heavily side-tracked, but this was pretty nice too and figured that their little talk could wait, for a while at least.

_TBC_

**

* * *

A/N: **Thank you so much to my readers and reviewers! I didn't actually think this would be a big enough hit as it turned out. I actually thought that the Shaman King fandom was pretty much over, but I guess not and I'm happy to be proven wrong. 

Special thanks, as always, goes out to my reviewers since this story probably wouldn't have gotten updated without you guys.

**ryuchi-shuichi41-**Thanks, I like this pairing too, although I have no clue how I got into it.  
**KiraLacus Forever- **Heh heh, thanks. Hope you enjoyed the chapter...more to come in the third one.  
**Hikariri-**Thanks! And yeah, I'll try to post more often...  
**Lost To Reality-** thanks for liking this story, hope you continue reading (and I know how it is to not update stories looks in direction of SFL and SR so its alright  
**SK Lurker- **actually when I first wrote the summary into my profile page I thought the same thing, but I really couldn't come up with a better summary, but yeah, thanks for reading!  
**Trustyou.- **I'll try to update sooner, but I'm really busy with a lot of things, so no promises, sorry.  
**Kyo lover101-** haha, yeah, well here it is! Please look forward to chapter 3.  
**Komichi-** Thanks, and I promise to you and others that there's a good reason for all this stuff, like an actual plot gasps heh heh.

Thanks everyone who read, please continue to do so, and remember that reviewing gets me to typing faster since this is for others (and partially for my own) amusement.


	3. I Didn't Expect That

**What Once Was  
**_By: Setsuna-X_

**Summary: "**We were one once Yoh, in more ways than one." Hao x Yoh** twincest  
****Warning: **Boy x Boy (that means: gay, yaoi, shonen-ai, boys' love, slash, etc.) & names (jap and eng) might cross sometimes. Please point out any mistakes. Thanks. Also cases of OOC, simply b/c it can't be helped.  
**Disclaimer: **Shaman King and it's characters do not belong to me—sucks, doesn't it?

**

* * *

Chapter 3- **I didn't expect that...

* * *

The teens slowly parted, each letting out a satisfied sigh. Their arms were still tightly wrapped around the other, not really sure if they should let go or continue to cling. Hao looked deeply into Yoh's chocolate eyes, leaning in again for another kiss. Unfortunately for him, Yoh turned his face in the last second, letting the warm lips lightly touch his cheek. Yoh looked at the ground sadly. He was so confused. Hao narrowed his eyes slightly, annoyed at not being able to taste those lips once more after being so long without them. The taller teen thought that no words needed to be spoken anymore and that Yoh had finally agreed to join him on his crusade to eradicate all humans, but it seemed as if that wasn't the case.

Yoh's grip onto Hao's cloak loosened then his hands finally fell to his sides. Hao had to admit that he was confused. Why wasn't Yoh still clinging to him? And why hadn't he let him be kissed again? Yoh turned his head back to facing Hao, sadness swirling in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" genuinely asked Hao. He never remembered ever seeing Yoh this sad during this life time, but scenes from the past ran through his head. He hated seeing this sad face on his beloved and vowed to figure out what was wrong and make it better. His love should not have such a depressed look; a smiling face suited him much better.

"It's just that-" Yoh broke off, staring off into the darkness, concentrating on something else other than the warm body near him. Yoh turned back to look at Hao, dislodging himself from him in the process and taking two steps back. Hao just look sad and confused. He didn't know what or why Yoh was doing this but he was determined to find out. Yoh continued to look lost and confused. He had came to talk to Hao about the raging emotions within him, not to cling and make out with his supposed enemy. It was hard for Yoh to actually see Hao as an enemy. Heck, it was hard to see _anyone_ as an enemy. He always believed that there was some good in people, like Ren and Faust.

He knew that Hao was intently staring at him, waiting for him to continue his sentence, but first he had to figure out what exactly he was going to say. It was odd for him to be speechless and he had to admit it bothered him a bit. "It's just that," repeated Yoh, hoping to gain a couple more seconds of thought, "we came here to talk, and you implied that you knew why I was feeling the way I feel." Yoh hoped his response actually made some sense to his taller twin.

Hao continued to stare at Yoh. His hope that the other teen had forgotten about their previous conversation died away and he had to admit he wasn't actually that surprised. Yoh was a smart guy and a distraction as simple as a kiss wouldn't last very long. Though, he had hoped the kissing itself had lasted longer. Hao was warring within himself, wondering if he should actually explain to Yoh about their past or simply lie and try to win the other boy over. Lying would lead them nowhere, however, and he had wanted Yoh to know the truth anyway, even if this meeting was a bit premature. Maybe he should have waited another month or so, but it was too late to change that now. He saw the expectant brown eyes before him and let out a deep sigh. So much for avoiding the issue to enjoy another make out scene.

"Why do I feel so comfortable with you?" asked Yoh more specifically. "And why does it feel as if I've known you for a really long time?" that question had been one that was really bothering him. It was odd to feel so comfortable and close to someone after only meeting them a couple of times. Especially since those times were mostly battles anyway.

Hao knew these questions were coming and no matter how much he had told himself in the past that he was ready to let Yoh know everything a blank drew up in his mind. "You see Yoh," he began hesitantly, taking a step closer to the short haired teen, "the reason you feel so comfortable with me is because you love me."

Yoh just looked at Hao in clear shock. Was that really what those feelings inside him meant? That he loved the other shaman? Yoh continued to look dumbstruck, that answer being one that he fully did not expect. "I-I what?!" he nearly shouted, taking another step back as if he was struck. He knew that he had felt that there was something important binding them together, but 'love' wasn't the thing he was expecting. Yet what was that kiss just now? Hadn't he been making out with his twin brother already, tightly clinging to his frame and caressing his soft lips? He supposed that meant he had _some _sort of positive feelings for the other shaman. But he had a fiance! How could he go around _loving_ other people while being arranged to be married with Anna? This was just too confusing and he knew his face was betraying his emotions all too well.

Hao chuckled softly to himself, amused at Yoh's reaction. That answer had been a real far fetched one, but it was the truth as well. Hao took another small step forward, trying to reach the other boy without him noticing, if he did Yoh would probably take several steps backward and leave the light of the burning fire altogether. "Yoh," began Hao again, gaining Yoh's undivided attention. "Yoh, you love me. I know you do because you have always loved me since the first time we met."

Yoh continued to stare at Hao as if he was insane. The first time he had met the other shaman was right before boarding the plane to America and then they had gotten into a light skirmish. There really wasn't any love at that moment.

Hao noticed that Yoh was still confused, and who could blame him. It was not like Yoh remember the _very first _day they had met. This omitting talk was just to keep the conversation going and him stalling for time. He knew that he had to tell Yoh, he just didn't know how the other teen would react to it. "Yoh, the first time we met it was over 1,000 years ago." Yoh just looked at Hao intently, silently urging him to continue. "What you don't know is that we both have been reincarnated each time the Shaman Tournament is rolling around every 500 years." Yoh looked really surprised at that revelation.

'What in the world is he talking about?' Yoh thought in panic. His usual calm and collected demeanor had disappeared ever since Hao showed up to speak to him this night. How could he be a reincarnated form? He didn't feel like he had been reincarnated...can someone actually _feel_ that though? Now he was even more confused than when Hao had said that Yoh loved him. Maybe this talk wasn't such a good idea after all.

"You see Yoh," continued Hao, unwilling to stop now that he had started, no matter how confused or horrified Yoh got. "In every past life we were born as twin brothers. I grew powerful and finally realized that shamans ruled over humans. We had more power and therefore should be the only ones allowed to live." Hao noticed that Yoh was about to interrupt him and quickly continued before Yoh yelled at him or something. "But that's beside the point for now. I was always the first born by a couple of seconds and always took my position as your older brother very proudly and seriously. You would follow me around everywhere and we would play constantly. One night, when we were 12, we were lying under a blanket of shining stars on top of some dewy grass. I remember we spoke softly to one another, thinking that if we spoke too loud the stars would go into hiding and the whole night would be ruined. As I was staring intently into the night sky you turned to me and said 'I love you, Hao' and then you hugged me very tightly."

Yoh continued to look at Hao in near amazement. Was what he was saying really true? He couldn't believe that at 12 years old he already knew what love meant, but maybe things were different a thousand years ago. Yet even so, the whole story didn't make sense. How come Hao remembers their past but he doesn't? Was it because of his strong shaman powers? Yoh stared at Hao expectantly, not uttering a single word he was thinking. He wanted to hear the whole truth first, especially before Hao decided to not tell it all together.

Hao continued. "I wasn't really surprised by the admission. We had told each other that we loved one another constantly before since we were brothers, but as I turned to look at you I noticed that there was a new meaning behind your words. I was shocked and surprised to say the least. I remember the way you had cradled my face softly that night and then turned your body sideways in order to gain a better image of me. I just stared at you with wide eyes. I wasn't sure what was going to happen and it bothered me. You then repeated that you loved me and finally leaned in for a soft kiss." Hao's words were soft and he was deep within a well of reminiscing. His eyes were clouded, as if he really wasn't in the present and continued to speak.

"We kissed for a while. I didn't respond at first, but then I slowly melted into the kiss. I figured out that at that moment I loved you as well. I loved you more and in a different way that a brother should. We kept the revelation to ourselves and secretly met with one another every night to cuddle, kiss, or just talk. I loved those evenings when you would rest in my arms, your head cradled on the crook of my neck. Those were blissful times. Eventually though the times were changing and we were growing older. The kingdom needed powerful shamans to help protect the land and I volunteered for the job. You didn't want me to go, but if protecting the kingdom meant that I was protecting you as well then I knew that was what I had to do. I told you I always took my job as the older brother seriously," chuckled out Hao.

"You continued your studies in shamanic magic as I also continued to learn rapidly over at the palace. I quickly found out that my powers surpassed everyone else's there and that they needed me more than I needed them. I wanted to create a world where the strong ruled, not weak men who believed they had the right to the throne simply because they had been born into a royal family. I was sick of such linage and I vowed to do something about it. On one of my return trips home where you waited for me intently I told you about my feelings and plans. You tried to talk me out of it since you usually tried to avoid any type of conflict, but I was able to convince you otherwise. You told me that since we loved each other then we had to always stick together no matter what. That no one would ever come between us."

Yoh took on a contemplative look. It did sound like something he would say to a loved one, but he also thought that if some one loved him and he loved them back then he would be able to convince them out of things that weren't right and wouldn't stick with them through _everything._ Part of love was being able to tell some one that what they're doing or saying is wrong and be able to help them get past obstacles and problems, not be so passive as to allow the other party to control your emotions and convince you so simply.

"We were both much older when the royals found out what I was planing," continued to speak Hao, omitting his actual plan on purpose. "They captured you in order to get to me. I was forced to endure strenuous torture right in front of you all the while the guards laughed." Hao's voice had now taken on a hardened tone. It betrayed his sadness, pain, and anger. Yoh was convinced that everything Hao was saying was true. This person in front of him was not an actor cleverly disguised with a script as dramatic as this. Hao's emotions and feelings were strong and real.

"I remember you begging and pleading with them to let me go, to leave me alone. You even said that if they wanted to hurt someone so badly that they should hurt you instead. I remember crying then, begging you to stop speaking all the while reassuring you that I was alright and that the pain was easy to endure. The guards didn't like that one bit though and decided to torture me worse than before. I remember the blood dribbling from the side of my mouth as I had bit my lip so hard to keep from screaming in pain. All my powers did not help me at that moment. I then realized that what I had been planning was right from the start. People in power did nothing but hurt others. They had no real strength of their own, yet they demand respect and control. I refused to bow down to such notions. Once the guards believed that I was about to pass out they gave me a chance to redeem myself. They told me that if I served the empire without questioning those in power and helped train other shamans for free that they would let both you and I live."

"The request was simple enough if it meant keeping our lives, and no matter how it pained me deep inside to agree to such a motion I nodded my head. They laughed jovially at seeing me brought down a peg. They released us into the woods since we were held captive in a small cottage. You treated my wounds as best as you could, and we limped back home where it took me three whole weeks to recover, even with both your and my shaman magic. I never saw you so angry as you did during those weeks. I could tell that you wanted to hurt those guards as they had hurt me, but I pleaded with you to leave things alone and that you should heal me first. That last request convinced you, or so I thought."

Hao stopped speaking then, immersed in the sad memories. Yoh was more stunned than anything. This sounded so _unreal_ that he was having a hard time believing that any of this had actually happened. He took in Hao's form then as it slouched to the side a bit, like his back was carrying a heavy burden. His eyes were strewn tight, as if trying to fight back invading unwanted memories. Painful memories. Yoh could say nothing. This side of Hao was new and intriguing. All he ever saw was a teenager with a smirking face, always baiting and challenging them, but here was someone different. Well, not different altogether, but someone who was more rounded and less shallow than he had thought he was. Yoh wasn't sure what to think anymore. If this really was their past then that meant that he really did love Hao right now, but Yoh willed the thought away, noticing that Hao was about to speak again. He'd think about his emotions later.

"When I was finally healthy enough I returned to the palace to fulfill the end of my deal. The people mocked me everywhere I went and I was unable to do anything about it except take it like a man and bite my lip to prevent me from lashing out. I had to teach worthless humans," Hao spat the words out, "to control their shamanic magic and learn the symbols of other magics. As I rounded a corner on my way to the new training grounds I overheard an interesting conversation. Turned out that one of the teachers' lover had been in the palace recently and had attacked several guards, killing two of them and maiming all the others. I wished to learn more and so hid among one of the pillars. They said that a young boy had witnessed part of it and described the perpetrator as a young man with flowing brown hair that wore gold earrings. I froze when I heard that description. They couldn't have meant that it was you...they couldn't, but it was."

Hao stopped speaking again, taking in a shuddering breath. Yoh knew that this was going to be a hard memory to talk about, but despite how much trauma it caused his older brother he really wanted to finish hearing the story. He had to admit that he was drawn into the keen story telling and very much wanted to know what was going to happen to his past self. He had a feeling, however, that it wasn't going to be a happy ending.

_TBC_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Okay! This chapter took forever to come out but I admit that I've been out of the fanfiction ring for a long time now, especially since school, work, and general disinterest took its place. I really want to at least finish the stories I have started, no matter how long it takes to get the chapters out. Anyway, thanks to everyone who read and waited for this new chapter to come out.

Special thanks, as always, to my reviewers:

**Lady kina of the flames- **thanks so much for your positive review. Hope you enjoyed the update.  
**HikariSoH-** Thanks so much. I hope to find some more amazing SK fics soon  
**Verysek-** haha, I have to agree with that!  
**SK Lurker- **Yeah, I'm wondering how everyone's going to react  
**RIS 13**- yup! Thanks for the review.  
**Kyo lover101- **haha thanks.  
**Anonymous- **... ok then, thanks I guess.  
**Yue-eternal- **haha, thanks for the uplifting words about the SK fandom. Maybe I should write another story after this one.  
**Lovetoushirou14- **thanks, hope you continue liking it  
**cloudygirl103- **haha... oh man, now I really don't want to think about Anna's reaction to all this.  
**KuroitsukiNoMai- **haha I know what you mean. I have no clue how I got into this pairing either, though I do like Ren and Horo...


	4. Our Dire End and New Beginning

**What Once Was**  
_By: Setsuna-X_

**Summary: "**We were one once Yoh, in more ways than one." Hao x Yoh** twincest**  
**Warning: **Boy x Boy (that means: gay, 801, yaoi, shonen-ai, boys' love, slash, etc.) **  
Disclaimer: **Shaman King and its characters do not belong to me—damn.  
**Note(s):** Reply to reviews at end of chapter. Names (jap and eng) might cross sometimes. Please point out any mistakes. Also cases of OOC, simply b/c it can't be helped.

**

* * *

  
On the Previous Chapter:**

_Hao stopped speaking again, taking in a shuddering breath. Yoh knew that this was going to be a hard memory to talk about, but despite how much trauma it caused his older brother he really wanted to finish hearing the story. He had to admit that he was drawn into the keen story telling and very much wanted to know what was going to happen to his past self. He had a feeling, however, that it wasn't going to be a happy ending._

**

* * *

  
Chapter 4 – **Our Dire End and New Beginning

Yoh wasn't sure if he wanted to continue hearing the story of their past lives or not. It was all so surreal, like something out of Anna's soap operas. Yet he had a feeling that everything that was being said was true. How could it not be with Hao's pain-filled face looking at him with sadness? This seemed to be a very hard and rough memory for Hao to remember and Yoh felt sympathy for him.

Hao took a shuddering breath. "Why don't we sit down? There is still so much more you need to know." Yoh complied as he sat down next to Hao, but with several inches in between them.

"Why didn't anyone ever tell me the story of my past life before?" asked Yoh curiously. He figured that his grandfather would have mentioned _something_ at least.

Hao's face scrunched up, not completely sure at how to respond. "I guess because no one really knows the truth except me, and if they did know do you actually think they would have told you?" asked Hao.

"I guess they wouldn't have," chuckled out Yoh without any real mirth.

The flame was steadily still burning, warming up the chilly air around them. Yoh was suddenly glad that he had asked Amidamaru to leave for the moment. He certainly didn't want his spirit to listen to such an intimate past. His guardian spirit would be denying everything immediately and would pressure Yoh to leave Hao's side, saying that the other boy was trying to turn him against his friends. Yoh wasn't sure if that was what Hao was planning, but he would be on his guard, just in case.

"So, what happened next?" Yoh asked, wanting to finish hearing the rest.

Hao turned to him and looked at him with such deep sorrow in his eyes that Yoh literally flinched back at the powerful emotions he witnessed. Hao swallowed thickly before continuing. "I had given you those earrings that the guard had mentioned and I just had a feeling it was you. At first I did not want to believe that you would go to such lengths as to kill other people, but you had and now we had a major problem." Hao moved his gaze into the burning embers, easily keeping the flames burning.

"I left as soon as I could. I tried not to draw any attention to myself and I knew that I had to make sure you were alright. As soon as I made it to our home I noticed that you were standing in front of the fireplace we had built a few months ago together burning something. You had no shirt on. It was such an unusual behavior that it confirmed my suspicions that it had been you that attacked and killed those guards—the very same guards that had tortured me. I should have known that you would not let something that unjustly go so easily! I should have known!" Hao shouted the last part, angry at himself for blindly believing his kind and caring lover. Yoh had jumped slightly at the exclamation, but otherwise said nothing.

"I confronted you about it, and we fought. We had never fought before and we both had said some hurtful things. I tried to reason with you and explain that there were other ways we could have gotten our revenge without having witnesses. I explained to you that if you truly wanted to hurt them then you would have just killed them all rather than leaving some of them alive. That you should have also killed that little brat that had witnessed the whole thing. You called me a 'monster' and yelled at me that you could never harm an innocent child and that I better not either."

Yoh was now openly glaring at Hao. Harming a child was wrong and cruel, of course he would not have killed him, even if it was to leave no witnesses. He couldn't believe that Hao even had suggested it back then.

Hao, ignoring the disgusted look directed at him, continued on with the story. "I grew angry with you and told you that you were being irrational. The little brat would be able to identify you immediately since we were twins and there was no way to avoid being caught forever. You looked so put out then, finally realizing your error. You knew that you should not have done that to those people to begin with and you suddenly felt sick. I remember you telling me that you hated yourself and what you had become, that you had never wanted to hurt anyone, but that you had _killed_ already. It pained me to watch you like that. You curled up onto our wooden floor and sobbed long and hard. I comforted you as much as I could, but at the end you still hated yourself and you would never forget that horrible feeling or the horrendous things you were capable of."

Hao took a deep breath, finally getting to the hardest part of his story. Yoh understood the story was ending soon, and he knew, suddenly, that things were definitely not going to end so well.

"We both slept in front of a dying fire, right on that wooden floor. Your face was streaked with tears and I held you all night long. I knew that we would have to run away and soon, because they would certainly kill us for what you had done. We were traitors, enemies of the kingdom, and the King was not a fair, forgiving man. I figured that we wait until the morning for us to pack and leave, letting us both conserve our strength." Hao's voice filled with sorrow and anger, the next part being incredibly difficult to get through. "But that was a faulty plan. What guards of the king would wait until morning to track us? I remember the sun had just begun peaking into the sky, fighting away the blanketed darkness when the first explosion shook the house."

Hao's face had taken on another painful look as Yoh looked on with abrupt attention. 'An explosion?! Things really were not going to end up good,' thought Yoh to himself.

"Of course we both woke up with a start. I was already in battle position while you tried to regain your senses after your self-depreciating cry the night before. The wooden door to our house was flung inwards and we both leapt to the side to avoid getting hit with it. The other shaman guards had infiltrated our house and had us extremely outnumbered. Also, given your recent breakdown, you were not as battle-ready as I would have liked. You were reluctant to do anything more harmful than flinging the guards away from us, making sure they did not lay a hand on us. The trouble was, however, that they did not want to physically assault us but would rather send flares of magic at us. I blocked and dodged as much as I could and I knew you were trying your best too, but it really was not enough. You were not willing to kill for us once more and that is where everything began to go down hill."

Hao had to stop talking. His mouth had gone dry and his voice had become shaky. Here was where the climax of the story happened. Hao brought his knees against his chest and gripped them tightly with his arms, as if trying to hide himself. Yoh was astonished with this sort of behavior but then he noticed that Hao's eyes had become glossy, as if so deeply immersed in the memory that he could no longer see what was really around him. It was frightening to see, but it also once again reinforced what Yoh already knew -- this story was _real._

Slowly, the long-haired Shaman began his tale once more. "We were surrounded. A wall of shamans was around us as they circled us and kept moving. We had our backs to one another, making sure that they could not strike us. I thought that once you saw how desperate the situation was that you would finally break away from that self-pity you had buried yourself in and emerge, willing to fight and to kill." Hao paused for a while, and then slowly continued in a small whisper. "But I underestimated your kindness, and I was wrong to expect that from you."

Yoh just looked on with a worried look on his face. He wished there was something he could do to help Hao at the moment. The other Shaman looked so lost and in so much pain, but there was nothing Yoh could do. All he could do at the moment was sit still and listen without making it harder for Hao.

"I threw magic at them, for back then we did not really have spirits. The spirits aided us, surely, but not as they do now. Back then we had more of a natural magic with the earth and with the dead than actual spirits themselves. I'm not entirely sure when things had changed, but they had. I digress. My point was that we could not use furyoku like we do now. All we had were our bursts of magic and some control over the elements. They all attacked us and I fought to kill," said Hao with a slight growl in his voice. "You did not. You knocked them back with spurts of wind and the most harm they received was just a slight headache. I was busy trying to fight them all away from us that I did not noticed we had gotten separated. Instead of being back to back you were at least three feet away from me. I saw you fighting back, not wanting to hurt anyone. I saw the pain in your face as you begged them to stop and leave us alone, but they would not listen, and you still would not kill. Our bodies were already littered with cuts, bruises, and even broken bones. Red patches began appearing all over our clothes as blood escaped from our wounds. I was turning toward to get you, but they blocked my way. I saw that your back was turned away from a fallen guard, but that guard was about to get up. I fought hard to get those men out of my way so I could make my way to you, to warn you. I succeeded. Without them in my way I aimed to reach you so we could again be back to back. The man behind you stood up. I yelled at you to move away, to watch out, that there was someone behind you, but my words were drowned out by shouts of pain and surprise and anger. My voice could not reach you and my heart clenched in agony."

"You were also shouting back at me, to warn me about the same thing. Someone was right behind me and they seemed like they were going to send a finishing blow. But the one behind you reached you first."

"I fought my way through them again and I caught your hand as you reached out to me, but by then it was too late. The man behind you had taken out a poisoned dagger and stabbed you deeply on the side, aiming for your organs. I saw the blood pour out of you and I was shocked. Although I knew that I we were not to get out of this unscathed, I didn't think that either of us was going to be badly hurt. But you were, and there was nothing I could do. The man behind me also attempted to stab me, but that was when the Fire Spirit came out. It was summoned by my overwhelming rage and wish for destruction. The Fire Spirit back then was not as big nor as powerful as it is now, so it was not as damaging as I would have liked, but it did help immensely. Your body was left on the floor as I fought ferociously now, more animal-like than human. I used everything at my disposal. My fingernails, my teeth, I elbowed and I punched and kicked and used powerful magic, all to finish this. But there were so many of them and they continued to flank me. I did not understand why the King would send so many to come for me, but then I remembered that the King was a coward and did not want anyone more powerful than him alive as a threat or else they try to overthrow him, which was what I was planning from the beginning. But soon my anger proved to be much more than they could handle. Every time I saw your body lying on the floor in a pool of your own blood I tried hastily to finish everything fast so I could have a chance at saving you. Your skin was becoming paler as you continued to lose more blood. Finally, with the help of the Fire Spirit every one of the guards was dead. Bodies upon bodies, each seeping with crimson blood and broken bones lay in heaps, strewn around the room like forgotten toys of a spoiled King."

Yoh continued to listen in silence. He could not believe that all of that had happened. It sounded so real, and it seemed like his mind knew that it had happened. He was trying to remember, but all he felt was low echoes telling him that it was all true. The real memory was not returning to him.

"I rushed to you. The Fire Spirit just hovered in place since it was without instruction or emotion guiding it anymore. I was at your side in a second, looking and prodding at the wound. You had managed to pull out the knife from your body, thus the blood flowed more freely. I think one of your organs was punctured, but I couldn't be sure. Your mouth dribbled blood, and it left a crimson trail down your chin and staining your neck. I tried to stop the bleeding, but my specialty was not healing. I knew that if I wanted to run and get a healer that it would be too late since we lived far apart from other people. I was so worried and so angry that there was nothing I could do to save you. I checked the knife which had stabbed you and that was when I found the poison. There you continue to lay, barely conscious, but you continued to reach out to me, trying to talk. I told you to be quiet, to save your strength and to concentrate on healing yourself. You would not listen to me. You knew your body better and therefore knew that you could not be saved. You told me this, but I did not want to believe it, even though I knew that what you were saying was the truth."

Hao could no longer contain his emotions. Everything kept flooding back; wave upon wave continued to bombard him until he finally bent to their will. His face was scrunched up in sadness as a few tears managed to leak out his eyes, but he paid them no heed as he continued on with his story. Yoh just continued to look on in sympathy. The more Hao talked the more he could feel the same effects that his past self might have felt way back then. Echoes of his past-self's pain and emotions were coming back, but only slightly.

"I knew that I could do nothing for you and I had to accept that. For warning me you had been attacked in the back by a coward. In the end, you were too kind. I grasped your hand like I knew you wanted me to and then you spoke. I could barely hear you since your words were whispered and your mouth clotted with blood, but in the end I heard every word. You confessed that you loved me, that you would forever love me and that it was your entire fault. I told you that I loved you as well, for now and always, but told you that it was not your fault, that the fault was mine for I should have known to leave right away and that I should have known that you would try something like that. But in the end we just agreed to disagree like we usually did with most of our petty fights in the past and this brought on a small chuckle from you as a bitter smile filled my face. You then told me that you did not want to die, not because you were afraid of death, but that you did not want to leave me behind. You repeated again that you loved me and that you wished that you could forever be with me. And that was when I had an idea."

Hao let out a bitter chuckle, but continued on soon enough.

"I turned toward the Fire Spirit and begged it for its assistance. I asked it whether it was possible to have reincarnations later in life. The Fire Spirit confirmed this to be true. My heart leapt with hope. I could possibly save you. I asked the Fire Spirit if there was a way to make sure a certain soul would definitely be reincarnated. It told me that the only way to completely make sure was to master one of the elements, in other words, have any of Nature's Spirits become my servant, or more in this case, my partner. Becoming a master of an element was unheard of and even I was not arrogant enough to believe that I could do that, but then the Fire Spirit said something else. It promised me that it would allow itself to become subservient to me only if I helped it with something. I agreed hastily, anything to make sure your soul would live on. I was still grasping your hand then, your strength slowly leaving you. You continued to look at me with pain-filled eyes, yet they burned with love and the will to never leave me.

The Fire Spirit then spoke and told me that it would only help me if I would help him get revenge. I asked him who he wanted to get his revenge on and he told me 'on human-kind'. I was shocked. Why would such a powerful spirit need to carry out revenge against such lowly humans? I think you would have protested vehemently right away, but you were already fading and your only strength remained in the hand clutched to mine desperately and to maintain your eyes open. I promised after some thought. I wanted to make sure that I would be able to fulfill my promise. A pact was sealed as soon as I agreed and I could feel more power flowing within me. I vowed that I would become so powerful that no one would be able to harm you again. I then asked the Fire Spirit what I had to do. It told me that I had to burn you with Ceremonial Flames. The flames themselves would not burn your body but would allow your soul to escape from your body and embed itself into the earth, until it was time for you to be reborn again. You looked at me then, your eyes slowly closing. You could not speak anymore, but your lips formed loved filled words once again. Hot tears streamed down my face as I continued to tell you that I loved you as well. But as soon as I felt your hand fall slack within my own, my heart burst with pain and hurt. I summoned the Ceremonial Flame instinctively, or in reality the Fire Spirit was guiding my actions using my own emotions and magic.

Your body was still and unmoving, but a warm flame danced around you. After a while I saw something small, white, and round emerge from your body. It was your soul. I slowly cupped it gently in my hands and I just got to touch it when it suddenly swooped out of them and embedded itself into the earth. The process was done and your soul would be reincarnated once more."

Hao finally finished his story. It had pained him to relive those moments and even more to speak them aloud, but he knew he had to. No one besides himself and the Fire Spirit knew the truth about that night, and now Yoh, his beloved Yoh, knew about his long forgotten past once more.

TBC

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **And this story has been resurrected. I promised that I would never abandon a story, but it really has been a long time. I apologize whole-heartedly. Anyway, onto the reviews!

**Verysek-**Thanks!  
**Renkin-chan- **Thank you. Hope you liked the ending of Hao's story!  
**coolgamer- **Thanks for liking my story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
**lady kina of the flames-** Sorry for the increadibly long update this time. I have to admit that I have been out of the Shaman King fandom for a long time.  
**L'uke-chan-** Hahah, sorry sorry. Here's the end you've been waiting for. I hope it's satisfactory.  
**KuroitsukiNoMai-** lol, if only it were so simple  
**anon.-** Thanks and yes, Anna is going to be hard to get around  
**AkAtSuKi-SaKuRa-ChAn- **lol, I'll try to add more fluff next time. Gotta get the drama outta the way first.  
**Foxxy1st- **…me either, lol  
**MintyFlake- **Sorry for the late update. Hope this long chapter helped.  
**NebelKind-** I hope it's original enough…  
**PirateCaptainBo-** Here it is! Hope you enjoyed reading!  
**Jisa- **lol, sorry sorry. Here is the much esteemed update.

_And for everyone else who read, _Thank You! _I'll try to update the last couple of chapters much sooner than this._

_Last Updated: 12-27-2007  
Updated: 07-17-2009_


End file.
